Lithinlorik
Appearance Lithinlorik's avatar changes from game to game; he randomizes his face and hair color and builds a character around whatever comes out. His preferred weapon is a longbow because IRL he was trained as an archer from an early age. Personality Lithinlorik doesn't love violence, but will use it when necessary. In the beginning of SAO, he leveled his attack skills to a point where he could adequately defend himself, then began crafting custom teleportation crystals for a "small" fee. Due to his sister's being trapped with him, he avoided the assault team at all costs. After his sister's disappearance from SAO, he abandoned the teleport crystal business and took to fighting on the front lines with gusto, throwing himself into dangerous situations without a second thought. Background Trained as an archer from the age of six, Tai's skills are exceptional at distances under 1500m and average at greater distances. Like most other archers, he must be able to see a target in order to hit it. Caught in SAO, his sole priority was to get his younger sister, who was also trapped in the game, out alive. He rarely let her go anywhere without him, which only caused her to try more and more often. She finally managed to ditch him, and went for the Floor 51 field dungeon with some friends. The entire party was killed in passing by Laughing Coffin, who were there for someone else. After his sister disappeared from SAO, he became much more rash in his decision-making. More often than not, he charged into dangerous situations without thinking. As a result, he and Jareintar got along extremely well after they met in SCO. Chronology Sword Art Online Trapped in the game with his sister, the two immediately teamed up and began taking monsters out together. Even when they reached higher levels, however, he wouldn't let her go out on her own. This constant bickering eventually led her to ditch him on Floor 51 and go to a field dungeon with some friends, where she was killed by XaXa, who was on his way to kill a different person. After joining Zeltran to fill the need for companionship left by his sister's apparent death, he became impetuous and charged blindly into some rather dicey situations. After waking from SAO to find his sister smiling down at him, he thought he had died. Sacred Clock Online Lithinlorik didn't join SCO until he finished school; as a result, he didn't get far into it before converting out with the rest of the guild to join Mage's Tower. Mage's Tower Lithinlorik completed the tutorial at the head of the pack, and quickly forged a path outward, defeating very few monsters and instead extensively mapping the area immediately surrounding the tower. Relationships Jaidira - his younger sister means the world to him, and when they were trapped together in SAO, they teamed up for protection. The two are still good friends, even after her 'death'. Nyssa - he met Nyssa while attempting to die in combat. The two remained friends until REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED. Abilities New ALfheim *'Level:90' *'HP:18500' *'MP:950' Main Equipment *'Singing Bow' *'Full-Plate Steel Armor' Skills Notable Achievements * Gallery Trivia * Theme Song Chase the Light - Two Steps from Hell Category:Character Category:Zeltran Category:Male